


dark was the night

by laciebaskerville



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, aka christian is a mess of anxiety and lissa loves him a lot, i just have a lot of feelings, this is like post-last sacrifice but pre-tasha's execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laciebaskerville/pseuds/laciebaskerville
Summary: just an old lissa/christian post-last sacrifice drabble that i rewrote





	dark was the night

"Dammit!" She heard Christian yell from the opposite room, before a loud clatter. Lissa rushed into their kitchen, finding her boyfriend on the floor, leaning against the stove. Smoke rose up from a pile of burnt mush on a frying pan she assumed was supposed to be dinner. She leant in to turn off the stove before really taking in the scene before her. She approached him carefully, noticing that his breathing was coming too quickly and that he had wrapped his arms around himself protectively. 

"Hey, it's okay. Just breathe, baby." Lissa says, pressing a hand against his cheek, which she finds damp with tears. When he finally calms down enough to let her examine him for any injuries, she sees the searing red marks where he'd burned himself. He barely managed her name before that warmth of magic filled the room and his skin heals under her touch. He feels immediately guilty for making her waste her magic on him. 

"Come on, I'll clean up. Let's just get you to bed." Her voice was still light, kind. But he knew, he'd scared her. She pulls him up and lets him lean on her while she helped him to bed.

"I-I burned dinner. I'm really sorry, Liss." His voice still trembled and she squeezed his shoulder. 

"It's alright. I'll order something, how do you feel about pizza?" Lissa suggested, brushing a hand through his hair. Nodding, he let her lead him to their bed, where he laid down almost immediately, trying to calm down and clear his head. Heading back into the kitchen, she started cleaning up. When she was finished, she glanced back into the bedroom, relieved to find that Christian was sound asleep, snoring lightly. Moving as quietly as she could, she headed into the hallway to find Rose... And order some supper. Being the queen was an adjustment, but it did come with its perks. After a few minutes, the brunette was running up to her, out of breath and in her pyjamas.

"What do you need, Liss?" She asked and Lissa knew if she asked for the world that Rose would do everything in her power to make it happen. They headed into Lissa's office where Lissa sunk down into her plush chair. Not a royal throne, but probably just as expensive. "What's wrong?" Rose asked, sitting on the chair arm and rubbing the blonde's back. 

"It's Christian, I don't know, he burned dinner..." 

"Sparky, burned food? Oh my god, call the-" Noticing the serious air surrounding her best friend, Rose snapped her mouth shut. She didn't need a bond to know that her best friend was upset. She just had to have known her since she was five.

"I found him on the floor of the kitchen, in the middle of a panic attack. I don't know what to do, Rose. I know it's because of Tasha. Some days he's fine, but the closer it gets to the execution date... I want to pull some strings, I want him to at least get to say goodbye." Lissa sounded pained and frustrated. She would give anything to be able to take his darkness away, the same way Rose used to for her. Wiping her eyes, she got up from her chair. "I'm going to head back. I'm sorry to interrupt yours and Dimitri's one night off. But, just... Tell him to keep an eye out for his charge." Rose pulled Lissa in for a tight hug.

"We'll get through this, we always do." Lissa finds herself smiling at that before she pulled away to head back to her quarters. Christian was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

"Babe..." Lissa started, walking over. "Please talk to me." Sitting down next to him, she let him lean into her. The room was eerily silent apart from their collective breathing. Christian's was quicker than hers, while he tried to get a rein on his emotions. She brushed his black hair with her fingers before she began to hear the soft noise of him crying against her shoulder. Walls built around your heart were hard to wear down. It had to be done brick by brick. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him cry before, but he'd usually push her away or she'd leave him alone. Comforting her was something he felt comfortable doing, being comforted made him feel weak and powerless. He'd never wanted to feel that way again after the night his parents died, after watching as Tasha bled out on their carpet. He thought he was all alone in the world when they dragged him out of that house, and sometimes he still felt that way, despite finally being surrounded by people who cared for him.

After a while, they both crawled under the covers and ate the pizza they ordered. Not bothering to leave the bed, they just threw the pizza box onto the floor. They'd get it in the morning. "I love

"I love you," Lissa whispered against his chest while she snuggled into him. Christian wrapped his arms tighter around his Queen, never getting over how perfect she felt in his arms. Like the missing piece of his puzzle, fitting perfectly against him. 

"I love you so much, Liss." He whispered, kissing her forehead. 

"I'm going to look into something tomorrow..." 

"I don't want to see her, Lissa." 

"Christian-" He kissed her, unexpectedly and fiercely. His lips were soft and warm and she wanted to melt into him. When he pulls away, he presses their foreheads together. "Please. I don't want to see her like that..." He trails off as unpleasant images danced through his head. He shut his eyes and takes a deep breath in a pathetic attempt to stave off his anxiety. "Maybe a phone call? Could you make that happen?" He finally says, sounding unsure.

"Whatever you want," Lissa promised him, not a shred of doubt in her voice. He wondered how she could be so strong as he clutched her small hand in his, kissing along her knuckles before resting their hands together against his chest, above his heart. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> they deserve the world,,,,,,,


End file.
